The Rules of Subjugation
by XeraQuick
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Red in between the games Red and Silver? Well, this is the untold story of Red and his eerie reflection on life, Pokemon, and the downfalls of prideful human nature.
1. Prologue

_The Rules of Subjugation_

_Basics of Pokemon Training Chapter 12 - The Philosophy Behind the PokeBall_

_ (19th Century)_

_1. The subjugator must be the strongest of the affected party_

_2. The victims of subjugation must possess fear_

_3. The act of subjugation should be carried out through the use of psychological suppression._

_Psychological suppression is enhanced by a quantitative algorithm measuring specific pocket monster and paired master psyche. This algorithm also considers pocket monster type, HP, EXP, and individual determination. The physical form of this equation, the Silph Co. PokeBall line, shall now and foremost be the only recognized and approved contraption under the law of the Johto and Kanto regions for safely subjugating Pocket Monsters. _

Chapter 1:

The End

They called his name with ringing chants and awestruck faces. They beamed with jealousy and good faith. They were now his.

He was the new champion of Victory Road. He made it.

"Red! ... So you won! Congratulations!" Professor Oak bellowed.

"Thanks, professor, haha! I was only doing what I felt was right and capable of my Pokemon."

"You understand your victory was not just your own doing! The bond you share with your Pokemon is marvelous!"

Red mustered humbly, "Thank you, professor Oak, really. I am proud of all of them."

4 years later

The chilling cold took the warmth from his breath almost instantly. He approached the elevated mountainside with unrestrained relief... and pain. The heavy, glistening orbs resting on the back of his belt never ceased to remind him of his life choices, of his lifelong journey, of his honors on that glorious day. But mainly, it reminded him of his sins. His bloody sins wrapped in waves of guilt and regret. How the very things that meant so much to him, but never crossed his mind, now darted across his face endlessly.

Not his Pokemon.

His friends. Family. Loved ones. Stop. Stop thinking.

He lifted his tired jaw and pried the darkness of the concave mountainside for something different. An aura of pure intention unscathed by greedy human hands. His, wiped clean of such intention for the first time, brushed the sides of the entrance, seeking only truths through the legends of the species he had been manipulating with beautiful ideals and lies for the last 10 years. He needed answers. He needed forgiveness. He needed anything to free him from himself.

Red relentlessly entered Mt. Silver.


	2. Chapter 1: Unorthodox

**Please comment, rate, and follow! 3 I will also be adding pictures to go along with the story soon! - XeraQuick**

**So everyone knows, each chapter is a time skip or a time relapse. You gotta pay attention! ;)**

Chapter 1: Unorthodox

A huge circular room surrounded him. A room that housed priceless treasures and items that were in no condition less than mint. Eight golden Pokemon statues surrounded the hall, gracing the onlooker with symmetry and precise design. The ceiling was of rolled brass with fabricated Pokemon etchings across its circumference, and pillars of white ivory taken from harvested Kangaskhan fangs trailed heavily from the brass to the marble floor. The room was so full of radiant and sustainable material that even Kanto's richest would've been in awe. The Elite Five sat neatly in a row behind Red's single, lonely chair, which was at least four feet ahead of the Five. They were talking amongst themselves, trying to hear each other over the heavy noise towards the back of the room. Red turned, and he was met with many eyes piercing into his. Looks of doubt, looks of praise, and looks of jealousy. Many witnesses with cameras, microphones, and tape recorders eyed him around the strong and uniformed bodies that left Red, the Elite Five, and the League Board of Victory Road in the front of the room, untouched and unalarmed. The room, once loud with excitement and shrill questions of the new champion, quieted with the utterance of a Board member.

"Red. Champion #17. August 16th, 1996 at 4:43 PM," A firm womanly voice crowed across the echoing dome, "Well... Congratulations, Champion. You've made it a long way to achieve the highest recognition amongst the Pocket Monster training community. The people here stand witness to your achievement and from this time onward you shall be honored."

She stood from her spot at a long concave desk that also seated seven other well-kept men and women. They also stood, heels clacked and chairs fussed as they moved backward from the glazed cherry wood to bow and applaud the young man before them. Red stood to accept their praise with humble reverence. The Elite Five rose and clapped methodically while cheers shot up from the back. This moment, Red felt, defined him more than any other.

He was the Champion.

The single best Pokemon trainer known nationwide.

The room slowly began to quiet once more as the Board took their seats, followed suit by Red, and lastly, the Five.

The woman spoke again, "From this moment forward, only the new champion and the Elite are permitted to remain in this room. Please, in an organized fashion, leave the Champion's Hall." Although the board member knew that the word "organized" would never be deemed an appropriate action by the crowds, she attempted it each time anyway. The security guards began forcing the fans through the three massive entry-ways. Only once the fumbling and noise had completely left the room, did the woman resume.

"Red, you must now decide your path from this moment forward as Champion of Victory Road. While you did earn your award money, you will now have a responsibility in return for the generous amount. Dr. Mattinson will continue into these matters." The woman sat down, followed by the standing of a lean gentleman to her left. His papers, held in his hands for guidance, were put to no use as he cited it with precise rhythm, "Congratulations, trainer, on your outstanding work and dedication to your peers, your Pokemon, and… to yourself. You have not only created an avenue of honor and achievement, but you have become the sole inspiration for those looking to start their own Pokemon journeys. With every ounce of my being, you have my respect."

Red performed an adequate courtesy nod and Dr. Mattinson continued, "But there are always duties that the elite must perform in order to remain elite. Whether it is through a hard life of no privacy from fame, or through uncalculated risk, we all have a price to pay for what we earn. Today, we leave you with three choices."

At this point, Red was passed what he thought it meant to be Champion. He gave no consideration to details behind the media façade.

"Red, you may stay here, at Champion's palace with your share of money given to you on a monthly, salary-like basis, for the next 6 years, battling trainers seeking your title. Or, you may take only 10% of your promised earnings and leave for your hometown, free of further responsibility."

Mattinson hesitated before his next proposition.

"Or… You may go to the cave that is blocked off from Cerulean City, and retrieve one of the world's strongest Pokemon known to man."

Red winced in disbelief before responding, "Uh," he forced, "I don't believe such a Pokemon could exist that I haven't already caught. With all due respect, I have captured all 149 Pokemon, sir. My Pokedex is full."

This caused a stir from the Five, including a sulking Blue, and some glances between Board members.

Mattinson smirked, "Well, Red, I'm impressed," his voice showing no rehearsal at this point, "You have overcome many feats over such a short span of time. I would assume you to be one of few prodigal Pokemon trainers."

Red said nothing. He quickly concluded there was more than just 149 Pokemon. At least, there was one more. Mattinson continued with Red's unsaid assumption, "About twenty-five years ago, a cloning specialist decided to perform an experiment. This experiment was the trial and error of cloning the world's most evasive and unknown Pokemon, Mew."

Red's eyes widened when he couldn't recall ever catching this one.

"Mew is a psychic Pokemon and lacks all ambition to coexist with any form upon its own free will. It was also recorded by the few who have happened to encounter it, that 'Mew seems to not be driven by any sort of violence,'"

Red became excited, "So I am guessing there is only one Mew to catch then?"

Mattinson frowned, "Mew is not your target."

Confused, Red spoke out of sheer whim, "Are you telling me there are 151 Pokemon then?" Quietness filled the room and that's when Red realized that everyone else knew what was going on. Except for him.

"Talented in many ways, aren't you? Yes. There are 151 that we currently have on record in the Kanto region."

Red, now frustrated, inquired out of pure ego, "And so choice number three is go after Mew's clone?"

"Correct. But for a fair warning, Red, Mewtwo is nothing like his pacifist brother. He is a demon on Earth. His only want in this world is to amaze others and himself with his immense power. Please take into consideration that the first and last Champion to choose this feat met a very tragic end."

The room froze.

"Lance's first defeat, Referron Stag took the Champion title, and made his way to Cerulean Cavern. Not a week later, his blood and bones rained over Victory Road. His death reminds us that, if left unattended, Mewtwo will soon consume the Kanto region. His mind needs to be suppressed. That cavern is where he sits in meditation, waiting for his power to reach the maximum destructive level."

Everyone remained quiet for what seemed like hours before Mattinson provoked himself further.

"Red. You are by far the most talented and brilliant Pokemon trainer that has ever graced this hall. I do believe I speak for everyone in this room when I say that."

Everyone confirmed through silence. Even Blue lacked the gall to protest to the world's top Pokemon leaders.

"And that leads me to make an irrational decision to put this request upon you. But… Should you choose to subdue Mewtwo, and do so successfully, you will be permitted to keep Mewtwo after recorded testing, and you will be paid 30% of Victory Road profit each month for the rest of your life."

Red's jaw dropped and all but the board members gasped in utter surprise.

Lance leapt out of his chair. His face red and twisted with fury. His stern voice roared through the hall, "How _**dare**_ you take a boy of 15 and ask him to make a choice that a full-grown man wouldn't make. You all make me sick," Lance sputtered. Lorelei grasped at his pant leg, _"Be careful, hun."_

Ignoring the advice, he continued, "You think because he's so damn young that you can take advantage of his thoughtlessness towards such dire consequences. Well you all are full of cruel, evil shit!"

"Lance," Another woman with blond hair and lush pink lips stood up from behind the desk, "We ask you to excuse your emotions. What you are neglecting to realize is that the capture of Mewtwo must happen within the next few months, lest his violent nature become too unstable to sto-

Lance flung his chair across the room, smashing it into choppy bits along the side of the wall. Everyone, even the Board members, were in shock by Lance's outrage. He clutched his fists before preaching once more,

"What none of you get is that you're allowing the fate of the world rest on this child! Yeah, he's a talented trainer, but he's still 15 years old... You can't teach experience or wisdom to someone without experience or wisdom! Life has to happen first. And if what you say about Mewtwo is so undeniably true, then Red has a higher chance of leading destruction upon the world instead of saving it!"

Everyone, in conjunction, understood what Lance was saying. But the lady spoke the wisdom that they all had feared to acknowledge,

"It's been twenty years. We don't have much of a choice anymore. It's either this 15 year old kid who has outdone everyone, including you, or its wait until humanity's demise."

Lance gritted his teeth, and after a long, painful pause, "Red. What's your choice?" A quick glare shot to the boy ahead of him.

"Uh…. I…" Red managed, but couldn't get any farther.

"Pft. I already know your answer. You're too fucking young to think of anything else but being the hero. In that case," He turned his attention to the Board, "I volunteer to accompany him into the cavern."

**Please comment, rate, and follow! 3 I will also be adding pictures to go along with the story soon! - XeraQuick**


End file.
